The Rapture
by xTula
Summary: Under progress. Rose Marhoefer is half human half robot. MS/John Connor. Other characters are Kate Connor, Blair Williams and Kyle Reese.
1. Chapter 1

The Rapture

America. Somewhere In The Desert: 23:03 PM, May 02, 2018.

Rose sat down between two rocks, careful not to attract any terminators by exposing herself. What if one of those machines broke in now and took her?  
She inspected her feet, for she had been walking for atleast one day or two, so her feet ached pretty badly.  
She cursed under her breath as she took out the bandage and carefully wrapped it around her now swelling feet.  
Rose thought that she had to atleast rest six hours, but she wouldn't. She had not walked this far if it was not important. And it was urgent.  
And not to mention the risk she had taken. The food and water from her home in LA was beginning to falter, and she was deathly tired from walking so fast and so far - always looking out for those damn terminators from Skynet. Rose had been stuck in darkness for such a long time, that it was time to make her getaway. Her buddy Kyle had lost the battle and the majority of the world had apparently been taken over by an unknown force. Nothing was right.  
She had to talk to John Connor. He was the only one who could help her now. All she could do now was to let the tears fall down her dirty face. He had to help me save Kyle...

-_''We've been fighting a long time, and we've all, lost so very much, so many loved ones gone. You're not alone. There are pockets of The Resistance all around the planet. We are at the brake.''_ A deep, husky voice suddenly came out from the radio. Me and Kyle Reese quickly looked at eachother,  
as we turned the volume up higher. The voice continued._ ''We have packed a lot of firepower but the T-600 are heavy, and slow. Their primal design_ -

-Who is that? I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
-I don't know, whispered Kyle.  
-_''If you can't outrun them, then you have one option. Their mortal cortex is partually exposed on their neck. A knife in this area will disorient their tracking device, but not for long. Above all, stay alive. You have no idea how important you are. This is John Connor. If you're listening to this,_  
_you are The Resistance.''_  
The Resistance? I thought. I quickly gazed over at Kyle and he had this awestruck expression on his boyish face.  
-John Connor... We gotta find this guy!

7:30 AM, May 03.

I slowly opened my eyes, remembering the memory like yesterday. The day after, we had both packed ours and left the safety in my LA house.  
A few hours later, the sun was burning in our eyes - a searcher had spotted us and in the end caught Kyle. I tried everything I could but my bomb went the highway and blasted the bridge off.  
I hoped it would hit the flying searcher but Kyle is now on his way to Skynet - about to be executed. I was not gonna leave him, though.  
He saved me from a T-600 that gray day I met him. Ha, I could still remember his voice, saying ''Come with me if you wanna live.'' So dramatic but so crafty.  
I suddenly looked up, the sunrise was out there, and I never remembered falling asleep! Shit!  
I had jumped up and stupidly forgotten about my injured foot. The knee suddenly jerked backwards, making me fall and hit my head on a stone in the process.  
Great, I thought, as I felt the blood seeping through the back of my head. I slowly raised up, taking small babysteps in the beginning.  
And I walked north, where Kyle knew that there was the main base of The Resistance, and with some luck, Connor.  
This man who could save Kyle, and maybe invite me to join his team of soldiers. I could do everything I wanted. Only if I'd make it out through this hellhole. I had to live...

The Resistance - The Main Base; 10:11 AM, May 03, 2018.

I sit obediantly and listen to my commander, James Kern and his right hand, Charles Sinclair.  
The only men who are more powerful than me.  
-John Connor, vice leader of The Resistance, the soldier who put every man and woman on a soldier jeopardy with your little frogman stunt.  
I listen intently and stare at the floor, before looking at Kerns bearface. He is a highly respected man, so I must fight my urge not to jump up and punch him in his smallminded head. -What the hell are you doing here!?  
-What did we found down there? I state with frustration.  
-We found a solution, Connor. It can end this war, once and for all, Charles Sinclair suddenly said.  
I lock my eyes with his and mockingly turn forward. For fucks sake, he's amateur.  
-Skynet is a machine. And all machines have an off and on switch, James Kern spits it out.  
I, whom are still staring at ''his right hand'', point my finger. -Does it work? I say. James Kern ignores my lack of respect, since I am still the best soldier he has.  
-Yes. And we will test it now.  
-Give it to me. I say, rather thoughtfull. I'll do it.  
I stand up, and with my tall height, I am taller than this fat baldman before me.  
-Connor, we do this right - the war is over. We order our soldiers in four days. James Kern demands it, and he stares at me like he means it before he leaves.  
Sinclair goes after him.  
-Connor, good luck. He pats my chest loudly.  
-Why four days?  
-The killers list was decepted from Skynet. It says that everyone in this room will be dead before weeks end. You are number 2 on the list. He turns to leave.  
-Well, who's number 1?  
-An unknown, a civilian, Kyle Reese.

Somewhere In The Desert; 15:43 AM, May 03.

I can barely walk anymore. The water is long gone since a few hours ago...I feel the last will faltering, as I suddenly fall on the sand...  
My throat hurts. I see small black dots infront of my eyes, dancing around whenever I try to look at where I am.  
I suddenly see a small black dots that is not moving at all, and set my eyes upon it, until I realise it's not a spot, it's a car.  
I take a deep breath as I stumble across it. Finally, my help.  
I can't help but to smile, but it fades away quickly as I see it is burning. And it's tipped over.  
And... there is someone in it. I ignore my low energy and as I start to pull and drag this person out, before the car will blow up any second.  
It is even a wonder I came here before this woman would die. She has long black flowy hair, and by the looks, a mexican woman in her twenties. A bit older than me... Or not.  
Kyle is the only one who knows my secret. And the only one I am telling to.  
I succesfully pull her out, and I manage to drag her a few meters away before I pass out, too.

20:29 PM, May 03.

As I wake up, for the first time, I feel refreshed. My throat doesn't hurt and I'm not feeling too thirsty...  
I suddenly open my eyes, thinking that I am dead and in heaven. But I realise that I'm still left here on earth.  
Apparently God wanted me alive. Thanks a bunch. My shoulders are suddenly, mildly clenched.  
-You okay? the woman, whom I saved, is looking at me like a friend. She is beautiful, and she has a dramatic red pattern of makeup over her eyes and forehead.  
-Get me water, is the only thing I say.  
-Um, sure. She opens her backpack and hands me a bottle of water. I drink until it's the only drop left.  
-What's your name? -Rose Marhoefer. What's yours?  
-Blaire Williams. Thanks for saving me.  
-No, I should be thanking you, too. What happened with your car?  
-A searcher. I was actually hunting, for them, but it got me instead. Hungry? She holds out a burger.  
-Starving. So that thing, where did it go?  
-The searcher? Skynet. It has been trying to trace the last hideouts of us humans. Where were you going?  
I swallow first before I speak.  
-After it. Somewhat a lie.  
-Hate to break it to you, but if you've got friends on that thing, they are as good as dead. Same as you if you keep walking in that direction. Again, thanks for saving me.  
-Well, I have been dead a while and I am getting used to it. I knew she didn't understand me.

But I had not always been living under the war. I had been dead. Some people would call it a coma, but I didn't know appearance couldn't change under a coma.  
And that's what it is. I, my face, had not changed since that day. My only memory is that I was put to the hospital, as a 17-yearold girl with cancer in my stomach.  
I was as good as dead. Then they made me fall asleep, and I would never wake up until year 2018. I feel normal. To me, I am still the 17-yearold for 43 years ago. Kyle was the only one who knew.  
He thought of me as a miracle, and not some creepy freak, or a monster.  
He understood and so told me everything. How the machines came 2012, and how they had started to take over the world, by order of the evil corporation Skynet.  
The first day I had woken up and found that left part of the hospital had been blown up. I had looked at myself in the mirror and thought that worldwar 3 had happened under those few hours I was being operated? had been ordered to operate me and then lock everything up.  
I was in a diffrent room too, for some strange reason. So she managed to get out of her spot of pain and sorrow. Everything had shattered.  
I walked out on the deserted and torn up buildings, trying not to panic.  
-Are the others okay? I asked myself.  
Until I saw a man, or someone, in the shadows.  
-Hey! I yelled. Then, this thing... suddenly turns around. T-600, starts to shoot, but a young boy, around 18, jumps at me and saves me.  
He gives me no explanation or anything, just says; ''Come with me if you wanna live''. Kyle Reese...  
We had managed reaching my old home, that now had turned into a creepy and dark hideout spot, for showering to take off that awfull smell. They took guns to face the horror outside.  
Nothing could be heard from the street. No cars, nothing. All windows were covered. The light attracted machines.  
She used to walk around there, laughing with her friends, Austin, Jenna and Gina.

Blaire Williams suddenly wakes me up from my memory.

-Why don't you come with me to the base? Connor might know a way. She puts her backpack on. I look at her, feeling like I want to blend into the sand.  
She expects an answer, and my true voice inside of me says that I can not dismiss this chance.  
-Listen, if you have got a problem with the machines, he is definitaly the guy you wanna talk to. She smiles lighly.  
-How far is your base? -It could be a half or one day hike. It's that way. Blaire turned around to secure her gun, an AK-47, as she toughly moves to that direction. I can't help to wonder if she's together with John Connor.

Rose was sitting well with Blair, they were walking down a mountain of sand and she smiled.

-I have been waiting for this all this year, said Blair and dragged her down the road of the mountain, the destination was to reach the cooperation The Resistance main base. Connor's army is called Tech-com.

-You used the jeep to get to the base. What else would you have used to get back on track?

-I am actually a pilot. Maybe I would have gotten the chance to find a helicopter.

-Maybe. How did you become accepted?

-Well, it is a long story. My dad named Sid Williams was an airline mechanic and a jet engine specialist, he taught me how to drive an aircraft plane and helicopter. He was the one who enrolled me into The Resistance. He liked calling me Hickabick, which is my calling name in Tech-com. Or used to. I do not like to talk about him, or me personally.

-Okay. What a shame a pretty girl like you is sad, I say and smile.

As I walk behind her, I take mental notes on the way she is dressed.  
Combatboots, black jeans, gunstraps on her thigh, and the AK-47 strapped over her right shoulder. A darkgreen jacket made out of leather and a red bandana around her arm,  
representing The Resistance. She is a tough woman. I hope she gets us there fast.  
There may still be time to rescue Kyle. My survivor outfit was adjust clothes, black boots, stretchy jeans and a black hoodie. After what feels like a day, we, or she, suddenly stops on track and turn towards me.  
-Why are we stopping?  
-Because... In order to remain the security as high as possible, we have put bombs on the ground. Mines. To keep the intruders away. Blaire smiles, cocking her head as if she inspected me to get scared and wobble like a little girl.  
-Let's go then, I say, and her smile grows bright.  
-You can go after me.  
A few minutes is all it takes to cross this sandy hell, but Blaire keeps a fast pace without any doubts.  
It makes me feel secure, as if she knows what she is doing, while I glance around all the time at a field full of sandcovered platforms, which are the threatning bombs.  
I suddenly see nothing as a huge sandpile swirls towards my face and I don't close my eyes as fast as I wanted.  
I stumble backwards from the short moment of blindness, and I suppose I manage to stand on one of those bombs...  
A few terrifying seconds, and Blair stares in chock. I slowly open my eyes, thanking luck for saving me again, as Blaire suddenly shouts out; Watch out!  
The bomb explodes and I can't scream, falling into darkness, feeling my feet lift off the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside The Main Base: 06:40 AM, May 05, 2018.

I can hear voices in the distance...  
Two female voices, and the feeling that I'm being transported. I slowly flicker my eyes, trying to see clearly.  
Blair and another woman, her friend maybe, are hurried to transport me on a hard hospital table I can feel the pain roaring through my body, especially on the upper part. My body is aching all over, but the pain means I'm alive.  
I am apparently invincible in some way. Or do I have a cats 7 lifes?  
Another voice comes rushed beside me, it's a handsome man, with a shaved head and he expresses seriousness on his face.  
He is roaming my body as he asks one of the women who I am. Blairs dark eyes worridly looks at me, like my mother once did.  
-Rose Marhoefer. A civilian. The other woman, a short, pretty redhead with iceblue eyes strokes my hair out of my face, as she says: She is about 17.  
The man nods in acknowledgment. -She's being operated, I presume?  
-Mhm, I'm just going to remove the clothes to look at her wounds.  
I start staring at the passing roof before my eyes, blushing, as I hear the mans dark voice again.  
-This base couldn't work without you, Kate.  
He gives her a kiss on the cheek before leaving us alone to flash my bleeding wounds.  
I can feel that my shirt is drenched with blood, and I dizzily try to look at what is happening down there.  
Kate has started to tear off the shirt, and I whimper without a real tone as I feel the cold air hitting against my bare skin.  
Somehow, I'm freezing inside my torso. Kate stares in chock and stops the transport. Is it that bad?  
I see Blair trying to look past her shoulder, as Kate loudly shrieks; John! I need you to see this!  
She continues staring in disbelief as this John comes back with a fast pace, and I feel terrified, of course, as he starts staring in chock as well.  
But he quickly wakes up, stares me straight into the eye, grabs his gun and I feel the tip of it hit my fronthead between my eyes.  
I can't see! Back to losing myself into unconciousness...

Unidentified Prison: 07:54 AM, May 05.

Shitfaced. I wince in pain as I slightly open my eyes, too dizzy to think clearly. My whole damn head hurts.  
The beautiful Kate and her, husband John have a very depressive expression on their faces but I can make out the words?  
-The devils tail has been busy... What is it?  
-She is real flesh and blood, though it seems to be healing quickly. The heart is human, and very powerful. The brain too.  
It had a chip interfaced, Kate says.  
I try to move my limbs, in the middle of the room, being held up by my wrists and ankles in the air with a dark and deep hole under me.  
My arms and legs are dangling in different directions. I, in a blur, roll my head, focusing on Blair.  
-What have they done? I moan.  
-It has a hybrid nervesystem. One human cortex, one machine. Though it only seems to work when not under pressure.  
I have no idea what Kate and John are talking about, what the hell. John seems to only listen with his arms across his chest, his usually intense blue eyes darkening like charcoal. He notices that I'm challenging him with a signal of my eyes.  
The athmosphere turns dark. -Who build you?  
-My name... is Rose Marhoefer. I'm fiddling my hands. He stares in disbelief.  
-You think you're human? I don't understand, wait.  
-I am human. He stares at my body and I can only follow that call. I am staring at what seems to be the torso of a monster. No trace of any serious damage, but an open chest with ribs made out of gray steel under soft flesh.  
It's exposed. I understand why I haven't aged, where there supposedly was two bandaged wounds, was instead an open hole, showing the inside of my numb body.  
It was literally open. Instead of human organs, I stared at what seemed to be the inside of a robot.  
I start to scream; I'm a machine! and jerk as John slowly walks up to me.  
-Where were you manufactured!?  
I breathe heavily and answer it the best I can - by not being hostile.  
-I was born, 16th of June, 1975. John stares at me in disgust, but I don't care. I've turned into a robot!  
Let them look at this freakshow.  
I suddenly get it.

-I know you... You're John Connor! I heard your voice on the radio. The hope in my eyes would soon falter again.  
-Of course you know me... You were sent here to kill me. Kill the leadership, he whispers.  
-I don't know what you're talking about.

-Then why are you here?

-Blair said you could help me find what I'm looking for. Now let me down.  
Connor contemplated, pushing the limits of the mind, but his heart raced too fast. There was a decision to make.  
-If I let you down, you are gonna kill everyone in this room.  
Blaire was too ashamed about bringing the enemy here that she could not bring herself to even glance at this freakshow, and why would I blame anyone?  
It was too real. Kate looked at me in disbelief. I wanted to feel secure in any way. I sighed.  
-No, just you, Connor. Because I don't give a shit about you. I didn't even know your name until one day ago.  
That's a lie.  
-No. He steps ahead, trying to control himself and challenge me to reveal something to their advantage.  
I had to remind myself that I was only seen as a machine, who could easily be turned off and on, serving its purpose until the day it would be thrown away to the trash.  
I don't want to see Blairs expression when I let her down.  
Connors cold eyes tries to detect my secrets, but I'm above him, trying not to care.  
What is he gonna do to me, I wonder. Was I even human? There was something wrong with me.  
His warm breath hits against my skin and my poor heart starts to flutter. -You and me...We have been at war, since either of us even existed. You tried killing my mother, Sarah Connor. You killed my father, Kyle Reese. You will not kill me.  
-Kyle Reese is in a transporter hitting Skynet. If I wanted to kill him, I've done it long ago. In LA.  
We angrily stare at eachother, brown meeting blue, then he leaves as if on a signal.  
Not until the door shuts behind them, I can finally think about the situation and try to cope being in the middle of the air here.  
What has happened between me and John Connor? But more importantly... How was I getting out?

Outside The Main Base: 08:27 AM, May 05.

-You said to me that I would provide cover for civilians. She was one of them. Blair says as Connor spins around.

-Was there a teenage boy? She shakes her head.  
-I honestly don't know. I think he was taken into a transport though. She was the only one left.

-Not she Blair, It. It was the only thing left. Don't be naive. He walks away.  
-It saved my life! But he ignores her. Kate, what's gonna happen to her?  
-...Disensembled.

-You mean killed? Blair looks at her in chock.  
-It may have information on Skynet, but yes, disensembled. She gives me a warning look.  
-I know she is not the enemy, Kate. I've been shot by the enemy, that's not her.  
-That!... Machine only saved you to gain access to us, don't forget that. Kate decides to walk away. The one person Blair thought would agree has turned her back on her.

The Main Base: 08:51 AM, May 05.

-_I have told you everything I know, John. Skynet is ruthless and unpredictable. There are methods I can not imagine what they could use to their advantage. When you are unsure, always follow your heart, John. _

The radio lets out a clear voice from his mother, Sarah Connor, who on that time worked as a waitress and also spend her time teaching John that the machines would take over the world and how they could stop it. She died of leukaemia, 1997.

Kate would not lie. She was worried for her husband. The way he had roamed through all those tapes were signs of frustration and desperation.  
He seemed so helpless. John Connor, finally put the last tape away on the table. He let his hands ruffle his sweaty hair.  
-There is nothing in these tapes about machines with organs. Her beloved John suddenly turned to face her, touching her hand.  
-That thing in there... I thought I knew our enemy... he murmurs with a graspy tone. She stands there, listening to her unborn childs father.  
He did not know, yet.  
-But that thing Kate... It makes me feel like I know nothing. She was not sure what to say, as a silent pause appeared.  
But John continued.

-I looked at its eyes, and it believes, absolutely believes, that it is human. It believes everything that it says and it is telling me, that Kyle Reese,  
is in Skynet. And if that is true, then the command is about to bomb my father and the rest of the prisoners. And I can not stop them.  
The edgy future has taken another quick route. The Resistance liked to work at a fast pace, but John Connor was not the one who risked his job daily.  
Kate tries to hug him, but he gently pushes her away.

-We have to concentrate, Kate.  
She tries to not feel rejected, as she tucks her hair behind her ears and sighs.  
-Maybe the chip can be helpful?

A halfhour later. The computer bleeps frequently, as it is scanning the chip.  
John is distressed.

-Kyle is out there, somewhere alone. Skynet is hiding him.  
-What about the signal? Kate is sitting on the bed, feeling tired but not tired at the same time.  
-What do you think? John says and walk up to sit right next to her. Kate stares at the computer.  
-If it works, it is incredible.  
-Yeah.  
-We have to be careful, she says and pulls her armsleeve down.  
-I agree. But we have lost the trail. He wretched his hands and then picked up the chip to examine it. Oh, she thought, he is testing my technology knowledge.  
-Alright. Well, then we will start with something small, something its familiar with. He stops staring in absence, and rises up from his chair. She continues.  
-We should try to get the hydrobot, and bring it into testing.  
-Yeah, John says, deep in thought.  
-What is it, John?  
-... Kill Kyle Reese, reset the future, no John Connor.


	3. Chapter 3

The Main Base: 9:49 AM, May 05.

She was thinking about what would happen next. It worried her and she tried to concentrate on better things, like swingdance but she could not remember what happened before she had woken up at the hospital. Hell, she could not even remember her parents, if she ever had any, they should have saved her from becoming a metalsteel robot. She hated not remembering her past, or what her biggest passion was.

_Rose was now ready to go. She had been given some clothes, two pistols and a bag for storage. She was now walking around in a goldenbrown coat with fur on the sleeves, in big denim pants and a belt, a black shirt and boots. Rose Marhoefer looked up and down at Kyle Reese. He was slightly taller, dirty, had nimble hands and a childish exterior, he reminded her of someone who had to grow up too soon. Suddenly, he disappeared behind a grey and of course abandoned building and pulled out a perfectly able motorcycle._

-Whoa! What the hell was that thing?

-T600. A terminator.

-What is your name?

-Kyle Reese. Come on, he said and held out a helping hand.

-What happened here?

-Judgement day happened.

-But I still don't get it... Rose sighed.

Kyle just made sure his weapon was still strapped against him, and ignored her. _Brrm, _the motorcycle had started to move although something heavy was weighing it down.

-You know, I am just being careful but here is a tip, be picky in what you carry around. It is year 2018 and everything has gone to shit, so just prioritise.

-Wait, I have got to get out of here! He clinged to her arm before she took off to the other direction in with his weapons and laughing like a crazy woman.

- You can't walk. The terminators will cut you down and besides, you need speed.

-I need your motorcycle...

-Well, there are cars, but they are broken... I'll take you.

He started the motorcycle because it was clear from terminators, the weather was okay and it looked like it would rain that day. The hideout was not too far away and with luck, they could make another night before sunrise. She screamed at him for some reason. He hated clingy people telling him what to do, so he would rather disappear but this girl was obviously different. She had been wearing a hospital dress and she looked like as if she had been woken up from a coma. It was also nice with some company now and then. Now here was someone to share dinner with, burned rats and conserved tin food.

Rose was in panic, and she had a lot of unanswered questions lingering. Who was this guy and could he drive slower? Though more importantly, who wakes up from a coma many years later and still can talk normally and look no less than a day old? Does anyone really like being ignored?

-Sorry, Did you say something?! Kyle screamed.

Around 16-23 minutes later at the hideout...

-GET DOWN! Kyle clasps a hand over my back and ducks.

A huge pile of dust covered us as a so called huge flying machine is searching for us. His eyes met mine. The machine failed to see us and we unravel our self from each other. The clothing are rubbing into mud. The echo from the machine is disappearing. We are at the top of a building where an improvised house of tents, branches and metal bars has been set up.

-Where did that come from?!

-That was a hunter-killer. It has been following me before the T600 this morning...  
-Have you been here the whole time?

-Well, I like people, but they tend to treat me like a doormat too much...It is Judgement day, and that will be the end of humanity or robots. You don't remember?

-Well, this is me - I recently awoke from a nap on the bed at the hospital, picking crumbs of trash out of my nasty gown and thought I could pester everyone for a glass of water. I walked out, choked on the odor of this city and tripped over my feet trying to get away. Then the terminator rises up and at the last moment, we met.

-I don't know what to say. Did you have any familymembers, or are they dead? If they are, that would not just be a coincidence. I used to be the black sheep of mine, I had a small family and most of the neighbourhood, I did not get to meet, my parents did not talk about me. I have epilepsy and in that time it was an unknown sickness.

-I wish they could see you now. Let me ask, what the hell happens to the prisoners?

-They are gone and transported to Skynet, an evil corporation that uses humans as fuel to the machines. You don't want to be out in the dark, the hunters have infra red laser vision and hunts better at night. We will go tomorrow morning. Kyle had been igniting a burning fire in which he used to warm up our dinner tonight.

-Do you want some grilled coyote?

-You mean road kill?

-Hey, I think it is better than a three day old coyote.

-Thanks.

Rose was sitting down and observing everything around the dinner, they step up, not sure what to do because they are tired. That is when The Resistance speaks out on the radio.

* * *

Rooting for the humanity, Rose and Kyle left the destroyed city on the motorcycle to look for The Resistance. They reach a long bridge with a lot of abandoned cars and stacks of leftover shit.

-What do you do with the dead?

-Most get left out. Nobody is going to bury us...

-Why? I mean, especially since you are around an unpredictable character as myself...

-Air attack! It is the killer-hunter who must have followed us! Hold the wheel! Rose remembered how surprised she was at how good a driver she turned out to be. She navigated the motorcycle though the mass of cars were blocking the view. The goal was to leave the city when the machine had bided its time and it suddenly released some smaller versions around as big as a cat. I am not sure but I think I can hear human on that machine, who are trapped.

-Those things are pissing me off! The loud snores of the smaller machines was a warning and I got worried about being hit by the power of the orange laser. I pushed the motorcycle along the abandoned road, evaded their tantalizing blows which never stopped trying to get us. Kyle screamed at the top of his lungs when I suddenly stopped the motorcycle. I had to because the giant flying machine had blocked the only way. You would think I'd have a steady grip on those handles! Kyle had with success gotten rid of the little spies with the gun in his hand and now we were facing another problem. Kyle was the type of guy who you would tell to zig and he would zag. But right now, the giant problem was sitting in front of us. We need a manoeuvre.

-If your idea was to live... We have to get that thing out of the way.

-Why don't you start? Maybe we can get over it somehow, the engine could drive right on top of the machine and take it by surprise, then I can try to burn it down with this grenade.

-That is not a grenade in your hand? Rose was waiting for the clear sign of go. He was about to say something when the machine suddenly throws old cars at us, trying to hit us.

-Hang on! I scream and start the engine, the bridge is shaking and I have to make an U-turn to evade the terrible machine and get our self in safety. We go back down the bridge, which is now slumping to the side, and I push harder on the engine when Kyle suddenly screams out; the bridge is not going to hold! More cars are slumping down the side until they fall over the hard edge with a loud thud into the dangerous water. They disappear under the surface. I am getting angrier at the machine who tries to ensnare us and ejecting spying machines. The killer-hunter transport is carrying slaves on board and I am exhausted, my arms hurt.

-Seriously, it is closing in on us, Rose! His eyes meet mine and they looked desperate. He suddenly gets carried away by the machine as the bridge goes out under us, I let go of the motorcycle and the machine takes Kyle in a grip. It takes my breath away when the machine goes away in another direction, to Skynet. People are screaming inside the machine because it will kill them on their way to the slaughter house. My legs are trying to stand on something but things are sliding down into the water like boxes of unknown values and more cars, I get the chance to jump into the water, which is the only way from where I stand to not get blown away by the sheer power of an iron vehicle. The machines had won this war.

* * *

The Main Base: 10:00 AM, May 05.

I saved Blair and Kyle, under dangerous circumstances. What more could a respected person do? I was a robot, but I did posses a strong heart. They did not know what they were exactly doing yet. They had never been so close to a robot before, especially one with body heat, though snaring an innocent girl in a prison like an animal was something she had never heard of.

A man with a strange look on his eyes steps into the prison lair and he is inspecting my open metal ribcage which is starting to heal itself. He is holding a gun and is obviously going to use it. It seemed as if any human scum could be a member of The Resistance, I knew he holds a grudge against the machines.

I sigh when he says:

-Someone will grab you and throw you out the window! I think he is going to shoot but he only twists his arms and mumbles something about the end of the world.

-Yes, but can't you see I am a change?

-Stop talking! You are not a human. Never were. I want to let you know that if you try to run away, you will get straightened up. Dissembled. Why I do not know... Everything is a bit of a mystery. What is the point of you getting slacked when there is a point of your existence? What a pity...

-I am a human who likes to sleep late, idiot.

-So you think you know best? He says and gives the visible part of my robotparts a stabbing look.

-I don't have to worry about germs and worms.

-That was not a little... The man grumbles and fidgets with the gun in his hands. He lifts the gun and points right infront of her face, making her go cross-eyed looking at it.

-Can I touch your robot parts?

-Get the treetrunk out of my face! Rose spits on the stubborn bum.

And in that moment, Blair chooses to enter and she speaks to the man as if she did not notice the tension in the air.

Blair! What is she doing here?

-Connor wants to see you. Blair says and wretches the gun out of his hands.

-What for?

-Like he is going to tell me, she says and gives him a piercing look. Let me see this... She grabs the gun and shoots Rose in the stomach, it leaves no trace of blood and rock hard iron ribs makes the bullet continue to another direction. She is my type of woman, prideful and bad. She and I let out a heavy breath at the same time.

-You want me to tell Connor you are not coming? she asks, still pointing the gun.

-No... Watch her.

He leaps out of the door to have meet Connor, the asshat.

-Can I have a dollar? I am just joking. I know I must keep on surviving, and Blaire parts to the left and drags a chainbar down until something loosens up, which sends me further down the hole. Whoa! Blaire is Tarzan and uses a metalchain to get down. Shit.

-What are you doing, Blair!?

-You don't have to freak out. She tries to sooth me a little when she quickly gets on with the show of freeing the robotgirl. -One... If we are strong, our strength will speak for itself. If we are weak, no words will be of help, Blair says. This is so nice, being released after a long time of darkness, I can be myself again.

-Two... If you would attempt to persuade another to your line of thinking, then think of interest and not of reason. We smile at each other with a wild glint in her eyes. Okay, so she might not be able to take wise decisions but she wants the best from everyone. Just like me, though I did not know what my mission as an ugly killer robot looked like.

-Three.. If you rest, then you only gain rust. Blair has a tone of desperation but she manages to bluntly point out the last words of wisdom.

-Four... In a world filled with anger, we must still dare to comfort.


	4. Chapter 4

Outside the main base, 10:13, May 05

Warning! Intruder alert. The electrical guardian bells have started a annoying sound and a female voice alerts the system over again, urging us to leave the building and away from the enemy, John Connor and company in Tech-com.

-Put on the jacket so we can leave.

Blair throws her jacket to me which I grab quickly before she opens a grenade, then shoots it towards an airtunnel which explodes and creates an opening, which allows us to escape. The dust makes it harder for us to see, and just when I climb in, an enemies bullet from a gun scratches my ankle which startles me. We are near to freedom, although Blair should stay with The Resistance, she probably has her reasons to escape too. Blair is perhaps blind of what really is good for her, I swear she is an adrenalin-junkie. There was absolutely no reason why she saved me from the prison, I guess.

-Kill them! A bunch of armed men of The Resistance storm in without any regrets, I almost get hit by bullet shots but I have superhuman strength which allows me to hold a protecting metal shield against them, I can only think of what a shame it would be for them to not be able to use me for their advantages anymore. My new jacket is covering my robotic parts, and when I step inside the tunnel, I suddenly hear the voices of the enemies above us. Life is a bitch when you are a robot.

-What about Blair? says the enemy.

-She made her choice! says the strange man I had the bad luck of meeting.

-Get down! He blasts of a small rocket launcher which turns everything into destruction, a turmoil of firepower but I can only smile when I creep along the tunnel and can see the white light in front of me, a promise of something. The ignition of the RPG makes waves of dangerous fire throughout the tunnel, I duck and continue towards the white light, I wipe my bleeding nose with my new jacket and cough. Let's get out of this shithole.

-We are back on the minefield!

-I have a plan... Blair says and I stand behind her when she uses a Primacord which is a detonating card, it triggers the mines to explode.

The exploding aftermath makes Blair fall onto the ground of sand. I help her to get up while she plucks some hair out of her mouth.

-I had to make sure I had enough grenades to get you out, but where I am, luck is needed too.

-Wow, Rose gasped as she looked around the fields of mines. Blair's tanned skin did not make her visible standing next to the old tanks and rusty cars. Bright lights from the enemy were closing in, destroyed gear laid everywhere and some hanged from the trees. And there was the sun, burning into their skin as Rose eyes were burning with something she could not explain. They were hiding next to an unavailable tank. She vowed to seek Connor once more, such a stubborn leader who freaked out when someone did not do as he said. She would once in her lifetime get to him, get revenge for the time she spent in the prison, of course she was sweaty and upset. When the mines had stopped detonating, it seemed safe to just enter the field and walk across it. Almost immediately, the enemies jumped on top of some old tank and screamed out:

-There they are! We had been two seconds too slow and the rocket launcher shoots the tank near us, in which the blast closely burns our clothes though we manage to evade it without sending us spiralling into the air. Rose and Blair made their way to a dark corner.

-Now what? I gasp, holding her hand next to a stonewall. The enemies are coming again, waving their weapons and lights to now seek us out. Blair curses and holds my hand tighter.

-My plan only stretched out to the tank.

Rose turned around. She peeked around the corner, watching her step when all of the sudden, she almost had a brainfart, because apparently the enemies knew their location. They so did not want to be here. The enemies were still shooting at them and Rose crossed her arms, glaring at Blair. They had to make up a quick plan.

-I know, Blair. Let's run, they will not catch us here anyway.

-That is your idea? Whoa Rose, please. They are after your every move, I doubt they will let you escape now.

-What about me? I am a robot, I heal myself. But you are human Blair, and whatever friends you made are probably blacklisting you now.

Blair suddenly let out a barely audible pained scream, and I jumped up to inspect where the enemies were coming back from. She waved her hand as if she wanted to say that it was nothing going on.

- He he, it is not what you think.

-Don't scare me like that!

-Sorry. It's just that you're standing on my foot.

Rose looked down and confirmed it was true and blushed slightly.

-Uh, sorry.

-Nevermind. Why are you in my corner anyway? Are we going to do it? Rose appreciated Blair and her bluntness sometimes, but not was not the time. She was going to do it.

-Keep your head down! Go, go, go! I urge her on. The enemies are shooting at us, shooting another RPG, I drag her down the road when Blair is shot in the leg. I stop and try to carry her half the way, but she is so heavy and tired that urging her to get up does not matter anymore.

-Are you okay?!

She smiles.

-Let's get you out of here. They shoot another RPG at Blair and Rose. Hidden within the smoke, Blair decides to allow herself to be captured in order to serve as a diversion for me to escape. Several grumpy commands are being screamed out in the dark and the enemies finds one woman laying on the ground with the hands above the head. They are feeling the headaches, and I remember myself of Bonnie and Clyde. Though we are the good guys on this.

_-Stay on the ground! Do not move! Flip them! Do not take your eyes of her for a second!_

When a young soldier turns the captive around, I suddenly am afraid and do not know why. The captive is not me, but it is Blair who said to me that she would live. I disappear behind a thick tree, waiting for the perfect moment when a soldier on a motorcycle is closing in and I use my left elbow to punch him directly into the chest, sending him on the ground without trouble. Blair would be placed in the prison.

-_Aviator, this is Cockpit 5-1. We have eyes on the machine. Copy that._

I used to hate always being on the run but now I had to plan my time, I had somewhere I had to be, saving Kyle was a promise between Blair and I. It was a deal.

The motorcycle and the engine are working correctly, if I did not have the bad luck to be hit by a RPG again. Robots are not easily killed by bombs, that was my advantage. The enemies are moving but they had already lost her. What is left of the motorcycle? I bolt up, noticing a helicopter above the trees and a good-looking stranger holding the said machinegun towards the motorcycle parts. A hole as big as my face is visible from the back in my spinal cord, revealing the shiny metal bars which makes it hard for a robot like me to blend in the bushes. One would be not interrupted by a bomb everyday.

-Take my gun! the stranger says in a rasp voice. He swung his gun around while searching lightbulbs are flashing everywhere. Rose was screaming out when some bullets hit her from behind and tickled her sides. She suddenly stopped running, she had not done a crime at all, she had not killed a human before. Something strange was happening above her when the helicopter was in the air. Suddenly all hell broke loose. She was standing alone in the woods with nothing in her hands, when a heavy blast of RPGs explodes one after another, burning the trees deep into the ground. She had to run into the nearest river for her safety, but perhaps her robotic parts would be visible when under the surface of water. Just because of her stupid robot parts. Just because of this motherfucking robot.

-_Check the river! _a helicopter closes in and is flying above the surface, a soldier throws a light into the dark waters to catch something in the corner of the eye.

-Do you see her? Connor asks in a loud tone, he was the good looking guy, which also happened to be the leader of Tech-Com, a soon-to-be dad and the guy who just blowed half the wood off. Her ears could not hear a thing, only an annoying sound of tinnitus. She fights her way under the water. Connor is steering the helicopter.

He and his two soldiers noticed something moving. A machine which resembles an eel of steel and iron surprises the soldier, forcing him down into the water to strangle him by order of Skynet. Two other eel-machines tries to strangle and send of electrocuting signals which makes the men jolt up from their seats. They had to deal with these guys first and by no means quickly by pulling the trigger on their guns. Several groans are heard and they scream in slight terror when Connor admits losing control over the helicopter and crashes into the water.

-We are going down! Soldier Fall? Give me your hand! The young soldier loses consciousness and a blood clots can be seen on the surface, so Connor uses his limbs to climb on top, holding a gun and scanning the area. He jumps clumsily down from the helicopter into the water. He shoots the machines who tries to box him in a circle, I have counted them to around six and I know that he will not be able to make it to land. Just because I think we are alone now, I will get down to business. Not because I counted on him to understand why I wanted John, but his team were long gone. I use my strength to crush the machines all together and I will not stop fighting until Skynet was to be destroyed. If the eel had a mouth it would have screamed of pain as my strong hands are crumbling it down to pieces. We are soaking wet when we reach the brink of the earth and water. Connor is pointing a normal sized gun towards me with a shocked expression and a long face, which reaches the eyes making them look dark and suspicious.

-I know what you are, even if you don't!

-Enough! A gun will not stop shit!

-Nobody shot you in the heart, and I have seen that thing beat a mile in a minute!

The cold air hit them. He would have been talking about this meeting for millenniums. But oh, he was not a robot like she. She made her way towards him.

-Kyle Reese... is in Skynet! If you do that, he is dead. I can get you in, Rose shrieks and puts her hand up in the air.

-How?

-Stop counting on your team and count on me. Look at me!

-That is why I don't trust you.

She was covered in mud, and what was left of half of the face revealed the iron under her skin which seemed to tantalize Connor. He is suspicious. The moonlight shines down on the two, and she makes her way towards him. She felt confident but he did not believe a robot.

-I am the only hope you have. I need to find the one who did this to me, and so do you. She slungs her arms down the sides. He notices she is not wearing any weapons, and therefore does not pose a visual threat.

-Can you tell me where I can find Kyle Reese? Yeah?

-I will.

He throws a walkie-talkie to her.

-Contact me on that! Let me know if he is still alive... He wipes his tired face with the sleeves and Rose backs away into the dark water, disappearing under the surface while he is pointing the gun at her.

-What are you!? Connor screams out in frustration.

Rose is honest, but therefore it does not mean she is a nice girl.

-I don't know...

-_Hey, he is over here! _a soldier tells the others about Connors location, and asks if he is alright and such stuff. Dogs roam around the wood. He did not exactly know what they had done, but he had let the robot escape. And now it had his number.

-Hey, what happened to your group, Connor?

-Killed. There is something out there. I barely made it out alive.

-Any sign of her? another soldier asks and wipes the sweat away from his cheek. The burning trees have ashes which the wind carries away in miles.

-She is gone!...


	5. Chapter 5

Tech-Com, 02:12 AM, May 05.

The door is bolted open with a thud. In a sudden appearance, Connor makes an entrance and is standing in the same room as Blair. It is a small room where people are brought in for questioning. He looks beaten down, all sweaty and his cheekbones are too apparent to be considered healthy. She sighs.

-Why did you do it? he says with a raspy tone. An air of the urge to punch her on the cheek existed.

-I saw a young woman, not a machine.

Blair let Rose escape, and everybody who knew Blair was not too surprised. She was gifted but had a tendency to go loca sometimes. What she also had was luck on her side.

-She wanted me to come with her but I said no. John and Blair are staring down at each other in some kind of battle, when he suddenly takes one step back and bangs on the door, it echoes and Blair is confused about the sudden turn-about.

-How is the leg? he asks.

-I'll live. She slightly cringes in her seat.

-Let her go! he shouts to the guards outside and leaves the room, armed with a sniper-weapon and Blair let herself relax so her dark hair falls like a veil over the face. She tried to laugh. She was always reassured by Connor, they had known each other since she was 19 though she wanted to leave the place of Tech-com since three soldiers had almost raped her, though Connor could not throw those guys out, she was waiting to be placed in another station and work as a pilot.

-_Damn! Blair screams out of fear so she runs the other way. Two men are chasing her down the corridor and one is standing in front of her, saluting like a soldier. She could not see a single person. She desperately turned right, only to see a ''Dead-Gate''. She screams out as a man tackles her on the hard floor. He smirked while he sat on her legs._

_-I like girls with a little fight in them... Blair tried spitting on his face. He chuckled low and pulled on her shirt._

_-Feisty, are we? He put her hand over her mouth, and twisted her hand. One snap would give her a broken arm. She tried screaming but only a muffle came out through the disgusting hands of the intruder, and the tall man chuckled louder, as she threw herself around._

_-I've been waiting... he says. She laid there, unable to move and scream. All of the sudden, Blair recognised Connors hard steps in the dark corridor and she cries, but he makes his way and finds them. Was that Connor? She wondered when she was going to be released and her arms were aching by being brutally held up. All the crying made her tired._

Blair stopped remembering. She was convinced she would live. Those men would never get to see her again. Though it was their faults, they still worked there because of the whole saying about safety in numbers. It was always the same deal with Connor, it was his way or the highway. Well, Rose had crossed her way.

Somewhere in the desert, 11:26 AM, May 06

She had been staring at the walkie-talkie in disbelief. She wanted to find the one who made her a robot, and for what purpose. It was also a mission to save Kyle Reese, in which John Connor laid trust on though she did not really care, she was definitely one of the good guys. The deal was to help John find Kyle. She wondered about her own sanity sometimes, since she was not a human, she did not bargain for things like Connor did with others. It felt good, to be in control of the situation, she was holding the ball and now it needed to be pushed into the goal. With her eyes fixed upon the sun, she rubs her knees together and stands up, and at the same time makes sure she is fully armed. If Blair was being captive, she did not know. She thought Connor was the single person who could help Blair now. Rose had been quiet a few moments. She felt like a true soldier while she walked through the deserted roads, the high hills and rivers. Rose caught a lot of rabbits and when the dark evening settled down, she sat down and her face was light up by the campfire. It was there she suddenly heard a scream that did not come so far away in the woods. She threw her meat away and bolted towards that direction without thinking.

The Resistance - Attack-Base, 11:48 AM, May 06

Tech-Com and the rest of The Resistance had come to the day where the big plan was to be set up. This was the day Connor had been expecting to win. A helicopter lands and more soldiers swiftly jumps down with their guns ready. It was a storm-weather, making it easier for them to attack the machines, this operation had been tested and declared the best, but not until Connor had detected the robot Rose, and he had to risk his position as a leader again. Heavy drops of rain hit the floor and men and women are walking in all direction, trying to help each other with controlling weapons or jumping into their respective flyplanes. Some were fighting about trivial things.

-Connor! Command for you.

-This is Connor? he holds up the phone which is transmitting signals, allowing another station to contact them.

-Are you and your men ready, Connor? James Kern is on.

-Negative. None of my men are ready. We must abort the attack, the game has changed.

-What are you talking about!? All our elements are passed their release points, they are in assault position!

-Then at least delay the attack. I think I have a chance to infiltrate Skynet and rescue those prisoners! Give me that opportunity. Connor is aware that his men are looking.

-No, absolutely not! This is not the time for a rescue-mission! James Kern shouts. What you ask for, will undermine the whole operation. James Kern belongs to the authorities, but he is Connors side. Or that was what he thought.

-Skynet has Kyle Reese! Connor whispers harshly into the phone.

-Then that is his fate...

-No, it is our fate! I have to save him. He is the key to the future, to the past, without him we lose everything.

-NO! you stay the course! shouts Kern.

-If we stay the course, we are dead. WE ARE ALL DEAD! The situation is getting quite intense, his men are still looking at him and waiting for a signal or a declaration of war. All that comes out from the phone is this.

-As of this moment soldier, you are relieved of your command. You are no longer a part of this resistance! Kern shouts in rage and shuts the signal.

Connor throws the phone on the table with computers and sigh heavily, turning around to face the other companions. His chest is heaving up and down.

-I did not catch that last sentence, says a young soldier.

-_Neither did I!_

A moment of mumbles passes. Connor wipes the sweat from his face and his eyebrows are twitching. His loyal companions reassures him but he just stares at them with sad eyes. He takes a decision without thinking. He takes up a radio and a signal station and says to the entire camp of The Resistance.

-Listen, if we attack tonight, our humanity is lost. I once know a woman, who told people to fear the future, that the end was coming and all would be lost. Nobody wanted to hear her truth. Society locked her away. That woman was my mother, Sarah Connor. Now we know that all she predicted have passed. Command want us to fight like machines. To make cold hearted decisions. But we are not machines! And if we behave like them, then why is the point of winning!? I am asking you not to attack. If even one bomb drops on Skynet before sunset, we are lost, so please stand down and give me the time to protect our future that all of us are fighting for. This is John Connor...

The attack would stop. Kate kisses him after a few seconds and Connors companion named Christopher chuckles as he passes them. A van of soldiers parks outside the building and gets out, feeling a bit anxious when thinking about the machines they would have to take out. Connor kisses Kate too and she smiled wickedly as she had just seen her husband without any help, talked to an entire nation and probably made James Kern and Charles Sinclair squirm in their seats. She knew they heard.

-Let the authorities speak for themselves but prove to them why they better shut up, Kate says quietly. Are you sure you are okay?

-Yeah... He tried to smile before he turns to walk away, the backpack and his gear must be strapped on his body at all times. He carries a bag of dried meat and beverages when Kate speaks to him as her last sentence.

-What should I tell Tech-Com when they found out you are gone?

-I'll be back.

She tried not to think about her husband, because he might never be able to see his precious little baby. Kate ignored her mental scared pleas and watched him as he starts to carry more bags, one after another, down to his aircraft plane to help his men get ready for a later attack.

* * *

Somewhere towards Skynet - 18:08 PM May 07

The sun is shining down the deserted road and he was enjoying the music that came out of the boombox. Connor grinned as he carefully watches the searcher on the motorcycle. The black one with the red eyes. He feels the beer suddenly make it's way into his belly, and places the bottle on the ground with a thud. Music is heard just a few meters away, it will create a distraction when the searcher will be here soon and inspect the ground for human warmth. The beer would make it easier for the robot to see him through infra vision. He is holding a rope which is not easily seen from afar, and it stretched out from his car to behind another car, and it will make the motorcycle stumble and crash into the ground with great speed. He slowly opens his jacket, feeling hot, the searcher was not here yet. He was going to take over the motorcycle and infiltrate the system.

When the bumping ride collides with the cord, it lands and the machine tries to free itself and he sighs out as the enemy is trapped under the weight of the motorcycle. He can feel the machines red eyes watching him, booo. After some adjustments, like changing the eyes to make the machine go blind and resetting the fuel system and engine, he starts the motorcycle and heads for the destination of Skynet.

Rose had not contacted him yet for updates, and she was supposed to help him get undetected into Skynet. His walkie-talkie suddenly bleeps and the buttons changes colour to green and red. Rose is the game. About time, he thinks.

-Hello? Hello?

-Any news on our friend Kyle?


End file.
